


Bull of Beacon Hills

by alwaysmyway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Male Solo, Muscle Growth, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Transformation, Were-Creatures, Werebull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysmyway/pseuds/alwaysmyway
Summary: Derek Hale becomes a different were after an odd full moon.  PWP if you like transformations and things.





	Bull of Beacon Hills

The strain of Derek Hale’s body is apparent as he stumbles through a park under the cloak of night, sweat stains covering his shirt and pits, his breathing harried. The full moon wasn’t rising for several days, but he was experiencing the sensations of a shift; only heightened significantly. He hunches over, backing into a hutch beneath a playground structure as his denim bulges at the crotch, his hands migrating down as his cock is engulfed in heat. He paws needily at his confined erection, groaning. “So… hot… OHH!”

Derek thrusts his chest forward, his nipples erect in the sweat-darkened v-neck, and begins to wheeze as his lungs seem to expand. His chest barrels outward with a sickening crack, his rounded pecs sharpening into squared, thick shapes. His heightened sense of smell detects a change in his scent, and he’s helpless to stop it.

The base of Derek’s shirt rides up, his slicked abdominal muscles crunching as a trail of fur sprouts at the base, stretching between his toned sixpack and down through his jeans. His shoulders pop and crunch as they reposition, his triceps and deltoids swelling with new mass.

The sleeves of Derek’s shirt grow tight as his athletic biceps balloon outward, veins radiating from his shoulders to his clenched fists as his forearms gain size. Black hair sprouts down the length of his arms and races up through his sleeves, his neck thickening as the neck of his shirt shows a pelt of new hair.

He can’t be shifting, Derek thinks. The sensations are new, and he feels something foreign creeping into his mind. His nostrils broaden as his ass begins to throb, rump swelling as his toned thighs begin to inflate. Derek falls to his hands, pushing his ass upward as it expands, when the seat of his jeans breaks to reveal soaked white briefs and the crevice of his growing ass. The rip travels downward as the seams around his expanding quads give way to reveal powerful shapes coated in thick hair, his waistband struggling to contain his rear as a nub pushes from his tailbone. A smooth, cordlike appendage blooms from the nub, snaking down over his briefs as fur sprouts across the length, a tuft forming at the tip.

Derek balances on one hand as he pushes away the remains of his jeans and digs into his briefs, wrapping his hand around his hardon. He strokes himself furiously, practically bucking into his grip as his underwear rips around his muscular ass and the waistband pops, the fabric falling to the bark beneath him. Soaked with sweat and precum, Derek’s cock emanates a wet gushing noise as he pumps himself, his balls throbbing violently as a fold of skin suddenly tugs his member up against his stomach. 

Derek’s nostrils widen as his nose pushes outward, broadening into a snout as his breath grows hot, steaming even. His slight beard extends down his neck and up his cheeks, engulfing his face as his feet break through his shoes, the tips of his toes becoming solid masses that soon merge to form large, solid hooves. The seams of his shirt finally give way, shredding apart to reveal his taut, striated pecs and thick black nipples.

Derek’s foreskin thickens as fur overtakes the base of his member, the head of his cock reshaping as his length begins to grow, meeting his middle abs and then his upper. The skin of his balls darkens and shifts to a leathery texture as his testicles squirm with invading DNA, his tight pink asshole pulsing as his rump repositions to expose his opening to the cool air. The pucker darkens to a jet black color, an intoxicating musk of bullish lust seeping from his pores.

A pair of white nubs rip through Derek’s forehead as fur covers his skill, tapering to a soft point and curving inward to a distinctive shape. Derek releases his cock as his hands grow numb, the tips becoming solid blocks before pulling together into another set of hooves. His skull cracks and reshapes, his ears elongating into tapered ovals as he falls to his four legs, snorting loudly as he stumbles out into the open. His eyes glow a vivid red as he rears up onto his hind legs and lets out a monstrous bellow, his thick bovine erection tensing until thick streams of opaque yellow seed erupted from the flat head, rocketing several feet across the bark pit and landing in haphazard streaks. 

The muscular frame of this bull creature shines beneath the starlight, lustful and ready to share its new curse with the men of Beacon Hills.


End file.
